Cat and Mouse
by SkRibbledHEARTS
Summary: ONESHOT TROYELLA. Troy is completely dazed with Gabriella's beauty, but in this relationship he realizes that beauty can't make it function alone. He loves her, but does she love him? It's seems like he is endlessly chasing her.PROMO FOR NEW STORY INSIDe.


**Here is a Oneshot Troyella Semi-Song Fic. I like to write long stuff and make it detailed so sorry if you don't really enjoy that stuff. But I think its pretty deep. You hopeless romantics will love it. **

Troy lay on top of the blanket, Gabriella's delicate hand on his chest. He looked out into the starry night and noted every perfect moment and detail shown. Words were not needed to be spoken. This place and this moment was enough. Having her next to him was enough. Being able to lay down in the humid grass under the stars with her chocolate brown eyes occasionally glancing at him, was a feeling that nothing else could trigger.

Everything in his life had revolved around her. He had given up so much to be with her. His reason was that she reminded her that true love was possible and her soft gaze tore him away from his worries. She facilitated his life in so many ways, was his claim. Although he never had it all and many thing had to be exchanged for her heart, he didn't regret it. Sometimes he doubted himself and thought if he should think of her as his only priority. He found himself wondering if she appreciated him as much as he did her. The thought puzzled him and haunted him whenever it could; seeping its way into him during the most lonely of nights.

He awoke from his trance as she placed her naturally pink lips on his cheek. That warmth that it brought and the way that it made him forget his previous thoughts was incredible. Gabriella paralyzed him with every move she made and every word she said.

"I love you, Gabriella." He whispered. It was the first time he had actually said it aloud. Something about that moment was different than all the times he had thought about her before. There was an uncertainty in her look that made Troy uneasy. The thoughts rushed back into his head. Without question, he loved her, but did she love him back? He had chased her throughout his high school years and had sacrificed so much of his life for her. His basketball scholarship, he had refused because he wouldn't be with her. Instead, he had taken up a class at a community college. Even though, his parents had been angry with him he had done it for Gabriella. For the girl that sparked so many feelings inside of him that made his body tremble quietly with happiness.

_Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._  
"Troy, you're a great guy." Gabriella replied indicating that her sentence was not finished. "But I think it's too soon to call it love." She finished. His heart sunk deeply almost falling into his stomach. He swallowed heavily, a lump forming in his throat that was now dry. She didn't love him. She had been all that he ever wanted but he wasn't what she wanted. He pretended to ignore her sentence that was truly meaningful to him. Wasn't this what he had thought to be happiness and true love? He loved Gabriella Montez, the elegant and intriguing girl that had showed him that it was alright to be who you wanted to me. That it was okay to chase your dreams no matter how impossible they were. And yet he lay there that night knowing that this dream, Gabriella, wasn't coming true anytime soon.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me__�_

They had played cat and mouse. Gabriella with her tranquility and small body had taunted him and lured him into loving her. She was the sneaky mouse playing with the cats feelings. The cat would get so much pleasure from the game and the mouse is only in it for a moment's entertainment. He hated to think that this was what all of his feelings and hers were narrowed down to. A simple game that he had thought to be so much more. It caused him pain to think that.

_We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light? _

"What do you mean by that?" He finally got himself to respond.

"That we're kind of young, don't you think?" Gabriella said. Her chocolate brown eyes burning a whole through his body as it stared him down.

"Well, love just kind of happens. There's no exact time for it." Troy stated. Gabriella smiled in reply and then lost herself in the stars forgetting what he had just said. It seemed as if the thought of love frightened her. He recalled a previous time when she had said that she would do anything for him. Those times when it seemed as if they were in deep love. Maybe it was like this all along. Cat and Mouse and never would they both be able to have each other because of their distinct ways.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me__�_

_You must live for me, too._

"I have to get home," Troy said as he gathered his composure. How could he hide the hurt that was eating away at him at the current moment. He had just been told that the person he had loved so much, did not love him back.

"Troy, don't be that way." Gabriella rolled her eyes in a nonchalant way.. Troy couldn't help but to sigh her way. It was hopeless; their situation. He wished he could help it and make it what it was before. But she didn't seem interested in him. Now that he took a chance to actually and efficiently look into her eyes, he saw that that same gleam and twinkle that was once there had now faded into a dull brown color to blend in with all the rest. Their love wasn't different anymore; it wasn't even love.

"Don't be what way, Gabriella? You said that we would be together forever but now you tell me that you don't love me." He poured out to her. Gabriella looked at him longingly, feeling as if he didn't understand fully. "I can't keep playing this game." Troy shook his head in an apologizing manner. He wished he could make her see what he meant. That she could see that she was the only thing he ever thought about anymore.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me__�_  
**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It had been the longest week of his life, one that he thought he would never survive without her. He hadn't breathed in her scent or glanced at her olive skin in so long, it killed him. He yearned for her smile and her voice to flood his ears, but it never did. Troy hadn't heard from her or her friends and it had been difficult to accept it. Maybe that's where it was suppose to end, and where she wanted it to end. This wasn't how he had pictured it. He had wanted to be with Gabriella until his last breathe, and that was something hard to realize at the age of twenty two, nonetheless that had been his decision.

It was time for a walk. Just to walk down the grey sidewalk in the cold air to relieve himself of his worries. As he left his small apartment in downtown San Diego he finally realized that the chances of seeing Gabriella again were slim to none, and it hurt him to think so. Of course, he could never avoid that feeling that she gave him if he ever saw her again. He wished that even if it was to say that she wanted to end things, she would come to him.

A single drop of rain hit his forehead as he passed the abandoned park. Then it drizzled harder and harder until a rumble of thunder shook him and made him jump. The only noise was the water hitting the road and his own feet clapping down against the rain. It was almost rhythmic and a steady beat. But it was all interrupted by a voice. It was so familiar to him and yet he wished that it wasn't. The voice continuously called his name many times, screaming it louder as she came closer. It was the little mouse, Gabriella. But the only difference was that for once she was chasing him.

"Troy! Troy, wait!" she called. He didn't slow his pace or quicken it. He just remained walking in a fixed pace. She looped her arm through his and hung onto it as she caught her breath. Her cascading black curls had disappeared now that the rain had flattened them out. Gabriella tugged on his sleeve to slow him down and finally got Troy to face her. She cupped his face in her hands and looked at his cobalt blue eyes. "I do love you." She said in the rain. The thunder slightly tuned out her voice but that last part he couldn't help but to hear. His heart boomed and a shock was sent down his spine. "I don't know how I could ever question this or anything. I do love you, Troy. More than you know. This week has been a living hell." She explained nervously.

"Are you just saying that?"

"No. You're everything to me and I'm sorry that I put a doubt in your mind. I love you." She said for the final time and her lips were pressed against his. The warmth was filling his body, entering through his mouth and down to his increasingly heated toes. Gabriella's lips just had to make simple contact with him and he was flustered from reality and the rain was just another thing in the background.

"I love you, too."

**YAY! PLEASE REVIEW! The SONG IS Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


End file.
